Cuando Llega el Fin
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: Edward entendió La frase no sabemos lo que tenemos asta que lo perdemos demasiado tarde o no?. Cap 2 subido
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Llega El Fin

Quiero El Divorcio

Es frase se repite en mi mente una y otra vez mientras observo sin ver el hermoso paisaje que me rodea, apretó con fuerzas mis puños, y me pregunto que paso, ¿acaso nuestra historia llego a su fin?, ¿acaso nuestro amor se venció?, ¿acaso nuestro tiempo se gasto?, ¿acaso tu corazón dejo de latir por mi?, ¿acaso fui yo quien no estuvo cuando me necesitabas?, ¿acaso fui yo quien no te dijo cuanto te amo?

Lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro

Me gritaste cuando te pregunte el por que, como puede ser que no tenga futuro si yo sigo tan enamorado de ti como lo estuve desde el primer momento en que te vi., como puede ser que no tenga futuro si tu eres la razón de mi existencia, o es que ¿acaso tu dejaste de amarme? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso tu corazón ya no late por mi?, si es así dímelo, si ya no me amas dímelo y te dejare marchar, aunque de solo pensarlo me desgarra por dentro, dímelo y no te retendré, te dejare ser feliz

Tu no lo entiendes

Esa frase gritaste antes de salir de la casa, y es verdad, no lo entiendo, ¿que cambio?, ¿en que cambiamos? ¿Cuando se murió lo nuestro? ¿Cuando dejaste de amarme? ¿Cuando deje de demostrarte mi amor?, explícamelo por que no logro entenderlo, no puedo aunque llevo pensando en ello no entiendo como puedes asegurar que lo nuestro no tiene futuro cuando yo te sigo amando con la misma intensidad de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Aun perdido en mis pensamientos me dirijo a mi volvo y poniéndolo en marcha me dirijo a nuestra casa con la esperanza que recapacites, y mientras me aproximo recuerdo las veces que te deje plantada, esas veces que llegaba del trabajo y encontraba la cena fría servida en la mesa y tu acostada con restos de lagrimas en las mejillas, las veces que me llamabas y yo prefería no atenderte por prestar atención a las reuniones de la empresa, las veces que decías te amo y yo por ver la tele no escuchaba.

¿Acaso fui yo el que no te dio una noche entera? ¿Acaso fui yo el que no estuvo cuando mas lo necesitabas? ¿Acaso fui yo el que no te dijo a cada momento cuanto te amaba?

Ahora mientras estaciono el auto en el garaje me doy cuenta de mi idiotez, ahora me doy cuenta que poco a poco te fui perdiendo, que poco a poco te hice creer que yo ya no te amaba cuando es todo al revés, recién ahora mientras entro a la casa y me doy cuenta que no estas me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, que ya te perdí, por encerrarme en mis cosas te perdí.

Me siento en el sillón y mientras te espero observo las fotos que se encuentran en nuestra chimenea a y no puedo evitar sonreír ante las primera imagen, hay estamos los dos, de adolescentes, fue la primera foto que nos sacamos luego de que te digiera que te amaba por primera vez, la siguiente foto salimos abrasados en el centro de nuestro prado, ese que descubrimos aquella tarde en la cual caminamos libremente por el bosque, en la siguiente estamos los dos bailando el vals en nuestra boda, estábamos tan enamorados en ese tiempo, tu sonrisa iluminaba la noche, mientras que tus ojos marrones brillaban de amor de la misma manera que lo hacían los míos cuando te miraba, lamentablemente esa es la ultima foto que hay, no solo en la chimenea sino que fue la ultima foto que nos sacamos, pues yo al parecer no tenia tiempo para ti, recién ahora me doy cuenta que poco a poco te fui dejando de lado y aunque te amo, eso nunca lo dudes, te fui apartando de mi asta que llego el momento de perderte.

Siento la puerta abrirse y me levanto de golpe, y observo como entras a nuestra casa, me miras con tristeza pero decidida y me doy cuenta que lo nuestro se acabo, te veo avanzar asta mi, tenderme un sobre el cual tengo miedo de abrir, no me atrevo a tomarlo y al ver esto dices – por favor – y como siempre ocurre te obedezco, lo abro con miedo y al leer el contenido me doy cuenta que lo que mas temía se cumplió, es la orden de divorcio.

Levanto mi cara para intentar convencerte que esto es un error, mas mis palabras se congelan en mi garganta al ver que estas llorando, no puedo evitarlo y mi mano se levanta hacia tu mejilla y borro una a una las lagrimas que descienden de ella, tu solo me miras y te estremeces ante mi tacto

intentémoslo de nuevo – ruego y mi voz sale ronca, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando sin darme cuenta

ya es tarde – dices pero puedo ver la duda y el dolor en tu voz

solo dame una oportunidad – te ruego, pero veo como niegas con la cabeza

ya es tarde Edward – tartamudeas al decir mi nombre – ya es tarde – repites

Me doy cuenta que es verdad, que poco a poco te fui perdiendo y aunque nunca deje de amarte, al parecer tu si a mi

¿aun me amas? – te pregunto y antes que respondas leo la respuesta en tus ojos

no – dices en un susurro – no puedo amar a un hombre que nunca esta

y duele, duele como si me estuvieran quemando vivo, por mi culpa te perdí, me dirijo a la mesa, agarro el bolígrafo y te observo por ultima vez antes de firmar el papel que pone fin a todo, escucho un sollozo cuando levanto el bolígrafo luego de firmar el papel, te acercas y me miras con tristeza.

chau Edward – Dices entre lagrimas

Chau bella – Te respondo de la misma manera

Te giras y caminas hacia la puerta, y aunque todo mi cuerpo me pide que corra tras de ti, no lo ago, tu mereces ser feliz, espero que se cierre la puerta antes de deslizarme al piso y con la cabeza entre mis rodillas llorar como un pequeño por perder a la mujer que mas ame en toda mi vida, y a la cual se que nunca voy a poder remplazar.

* * *

_Los Personajes De Esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos._


	2. Chapter 2

Viviendo Sin Vivir

hola

Al escuchar tu voz mi mundo se congela, no puedo evitar que el teléfono se deslice por mis dedos y caiga al suelo, bajo mi mirada y lo observo como un idiota.

Llevo varios días llamándote por el solo motivo de escuchar tu voz, por el solo echo de fantasear que me dirás, se que eres tu, que me dirás que aun me amas, pero eso nunca llegare a saberlo, pues en el momento que escucho tu voz, mis voz parece desaparecer, tengo miedo, miedo a que me digas que lo nuestro ya se te olvido, miedo a que me digas que ya ni mi nombre recuerdas, miedos a que me confirmes lo que leí en el periódico y que hay otro en tu vida.

Levanto el teléfono, pero ya no escucho tu voz, seguramente cortaste y yo como un autómata lo vuelvo a colocar sobre la mesa, camino distraídamente hacia mi sofá y me siento en el sin ver nada a mi alrededor y poco a poco las lagrimas, esas que se han convertido en mis compañeras inseparables, vuelven a salir de mis ojos para morir sobre mis labios.

Me gustaría poder llamarte y decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla, que no me afectado lo de tu partida, que e encontrado a otra mujer que me llene igual que tu, mas no puedo, ni siquiera puedo pensar en otras mujeres, ni siquiera puedo apartar tu rostro de mi mente, ni siquiera puedo pensar en estar con alguien mas.

Soy patético y lo se, a pasado mas de un año, y yo sigo acá encerrado en la oscuridad de mi mente, comportándome como un autómata, del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo, mis hermanos suelen venir a hacerme compañía pero aunque cuando ellos están puedo sonreír, basta con que se vallan para darme cuenta que estoy solo, completamente solo, rodeado de personas pero solo.

¿Sabes que es lo que mas duele? Que siempre tuve la esperanza que entraras por esa puerta y me digieras que aun me amas, que me das esa oportunidad, que me dejaras descostrarte que e cambiado y que aun te amo, pero eso no sucede y el periódico que descansa sobre la mesa me lo confirma, en el sale una foto tuya con un joven moreno que aunque se ve bastante buena persona se que no te ama ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti, pero lo que mas me duele de ese articulo, no es tu foto, sino lo que dice el titulo, "El Joven Cantante Jacob Black parece haber encontrado a su compañera", en el contenido solo describe las veces que te has visto con el, los rumores que se corren, las veces que te han visto Besarle, lo feliz que se ve el desde que te encontró.

Sin poder evitarlo camino nuevamente hacia la mesa y levanto mi teléfono, marco tu numero, ese que ya se de memoria y espero a que contestes

Hola – tu voz como tantas otras veces congelan mis palabras en mi boca – ¿hola quien habla hay?

No cortes- te ruego, no dices nada pero siento como tu respirar se acelera y eso me da ánimos para decirte lo que llevo pensando todo este tiempo – perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento, se que estoy rompiendo nuestro juramento así como también se que hay otro en tu vida, pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo aunque sea un estante tu respiración

Edward yo – me dices mas no te dejo terminar, no quiero que me digas lo que tango temo

Me gustaría decirte que ya no te amo, me gustaría decirte que cada mañana cuando me levanto no tengo lagrimas en mis ojos, me gustaría decirte que ya mi mente te a olvidado y que mi corazón ya no late por ti, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo por que aun te amo – espero unos segundos, mas no contestas, noto algo raro en tu respiración como si estuvieras sollozando – Cariño ya llegue – la voz de un hombre se siente cerca de ti y mi corazón se detiene pero esta vez para nunca mas volver a latir

Lo siento Edward veras llego Jacob y yo

No hay problema Bella – interrumpo tus palabras- lo siento no debí llamarte

Corto la llamada, pero me quedo con el teléfono sobre mi oído y tal como paso ase un año me deslizo hacia el piso con lagrimas en mis ojos y aunque una parte de mi se siente bien por saber que eres feliz, otra parte se va muriendo mientras un dolor inmenso se forma en mi pecho, no es algo físico es como si poco a poco mi corazón desapareciera y fuera remplazado por un agujero, un agujero que cada vez se amplia un poco mas hasta no dejarme respirar.

_Los Personajes De Esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos._

_Espero que les guste esta segunda parte, voy a cambiar es estado de esta historia a incompleta, ya que tengo algunos caps mas. Espero que les guste._


End file.
